Our Last Song
by BrittanaIsUnicornLove
Summary: Santana has just broke up with her Girlfriend Dani, the last thing she wants is to be sent of to California to spend the summer with her Dad and younger Brother, but can a certain blue eyed Girl help her get through the summer?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction in like FOREVER. i hope its better than my earlier fanfics because i was like 11 when i wrote them:s -insert cringey face here- Any way im a 14 year old girl and i have never watched The Last Song (yes the Miley Cyrus film.. aparently its like a right of passage or something, but ive saw the notebook so does that make it okay?) Anyway i really hope you like this Story and i shall be uploading more chapters& im trying to delete my old stories bc they are horrible:S PLEASE DONT READ THEM or else ill cry:( ill shut up now:)

Bold is Santana's thoughts

Underlined is Brittany's

ITS BRITTANA BITCH

(mentions of other characters in there aswel)

* * *

_The Car Ride To Hell_

The car drive seemed to go on and on and on.

Finally we reached the

'**Welcome To California**' sign then about 5 minutes down the endless road another sign

'**Welcome to California The Golden State**'

"Make sure your on your best behaviour do you hear me Santana?" The mother said, She knew all well i didn't want to be here, i didn't want to be sent off to California.

"Does Dad know she got arrested?" He giggled. Jonah my younger ass of a brother who likes to piss me off

"I DIDN'T DO IT JONAH, STAY OUT OF IT' I growled

**Where are my manners? oh wait i don't have any thats why i was arrested. **

**Anyway the names Santana Marie Lopez im a straight up bitch and i have razor blades hidden in my hair.**

**I definitely didn't need to be stuck with Jonah for the whole 6 weeks with no escape.**

**I didn't need to be stuck with my dad who cheated on my mom.**

**And i didn't really want to be away from my Girlfriend Dylan, even if we had just broken up. So what i really meant to say was she is my ex-girlfriend…**

As we got closer we drove past a burnt down church that builders were reconstructing.

"Thats such a shame…that was one of the oldest buildings in California'

The Car pulled up the long unholy drive-way toward the beach house where i would be held hostage for 6 weeks.

yay.

And being the little ass Jonah is he was first out of the car running up the stairs toward my dad.

"Right on time" my mum whispered as we got out of the car. As we got closer my dad already had Jonah embraced in a hug.

"YOU LIVE ON THE BEACH?!" He was way to happy all the time,

"yeah buddy!… Oh my i forgot we had two kids" he laughed at my mom

I just raised my eyebrows and pushed past him walking down toward the beach.

* * *

_Meeting her._

I just walked around the beach getting the odd stare of them girls with the perfect brunette hair and the perfect boobs and beach bodies.

**I mean i know why they why they are looking at me im hot…**

**Nah its because your dressed in your black hood and biker doc martin boots in the middle of a beach in California**

"uh..yeah strawberry shake please" i gave the woman my money as she gave me my shake. Obviously i wasn't really concentrating on where i was going lost in my ipod shuffle the next thing i knew this blonde girl was knocked into me causing me to spill the pink shake all over me

"oh..shit im sorry" She said as she helped me up "are you okay?"

"I would rather Drink my milkshake than wear it but its fine" I snapped

**Holy shit she is perfect, her eyes are a beautiful piercing blue… her hair is just so silky and soft i should know it was just all over me..**

"No its Fine.. Just forget it" I started to walk away

"Hey look I really am sorry.." She stated and ran after me

"Didn't we just do this?"

**Santana stop being a bitch all the time**

She is absolutely beautiful…Brittany what have you done?

"Im Britt by the way…Let me buy you another shirt" She smiled

"No thanks im good" I tried to get away from her

"C'mon, im just practicin' Western hospitality" She walked backwards not taking her eyes from mine

"Oh really? Is that what they call hitting on strangers now?"

"Y'kno what, i have no interest in buying you another shirt" she smirked

"Is that so?" I looked up to her

"Im just over here so the other team can catch a breath" She looked back over to the volleyball courts

"WOW.. Pushy and a dick" i smiled

"Why don't you come watch?" She smirked

I give her a cheesy grin "ill pass…Thanks" And then i walked away

**Unicorn tops Really?! Is does everybody act 7 around here?**

"Oooh Unicorn top… Id stick with the stained one if i was you" This redheaded girl joked

"Thanks.."

"Okay come with me there are some better places" And as she said that i was pulled away "LETS GO!"

"What kind of nickname is 'Blaze'" i joked

"its a nickname my boyfriend Marcus gave me my real name is Galadriel.. Its from lord of the rings" I just looked at her "my moms weird like that. Im lucky it wasn't Frodo"

**Everybody around here is smoking the California grass i have decieded**

She put a top up against me

"How much?" i asked

"errr twenty?"

"too much…" i looked down

"Im sorry, its free" she smirked and put it in her bag

"NO! no stop"

"its okay..I do it all the time"

"No i cant… i already got busted once"

Busted once to many times

"oooo one with a record" She swung the top around her head

"Puh-lease"

"i like that" she teased

* * *

_The 'Rents_

"Dads looking for you" The ass said

"well tell him you didn't see me brat" i smiled sweetly

"Five bucks and two for brat"

How the fuck did he find me urh

"No way in hell"

"He's getting closer, don't make me raise it to ten" he looked around

"Shut up.." i carried on counting my money for the shirt

"I promise to make him take me on the twister 3 times so you can get away!" and with that i give him the money "nice doing business with you"

"yeah..yeah now go peasant"

* * *

_Meeting Marcus_

"So you live in new york?" Blaze asked

"yeah i do now… im from Ohio my dad moved here a few years ago"

"that must of sucked"

"yeah i guess He bailed on us with his new girlfriend"

"thats shitty i don't even see mine i stay at the Marcus's mostly"

"cool"

"You have to meet Marcus, c'mon" she pulled me up, and the next thing i knew we were watching these three men juggle balls of fire

"thats him with the hat on" She pointed


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my little ducks! so as i said earlier i have never watched the last song and the film is on for 107 minutes...it took me 5 hours to watch it. Only because i was writing this as the film carried on, i found out how to delete my other criney stories! GO LOUIE :) anyway...

Bold Santanas thoughts

Underlined Brittanys thoughts

This chapter is mixed pov's so ill add that in there when it changes & ill put it in bold so you dont get confuzled xo

* * *

_Seeing her again_

**_BRITTANYS POV_**

"So Britt you want to get out of here?" The smaller blonde played with the collar on my shirt "my parents wont be home for hours"

"well they must trust you"

"hmm imagine that"

"Britt! my Girl! Sassy Ass wants us to pick up some beer on the way home" A boy with a mohawk wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"dude Quinn's your girlfriend She is sassy but be nice"

Thats when i saw her standing in line with Blaze and Marcus Damn i hate them, the cause to much trouble

"Y'know what man im gonna skip it.."

"Ah woah whoah no no no..hello hello eyes right here" Puck clicked in my face

"No no skipping it tonight buddy" That was when Marcus tackled Puck

"hey.." i pulled them apart

"ah Britt,Puck you don't hang around with us anymore" Marcus Pouted "I love you Britt your so cool and your always looking out for you friend" he looked at Puck

Then she walked straight passed me turned around and just stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes

"Britt.. Britt c'mon" Puck pulled me away

* * *

_Best night ever... NOT_

_**SANTANA'S POV**_

**Im sat underneath a pier whilst Blaze and Marcus were making**

**best night ever,**

**i wish it was me and Britt making out instead…**

**NO you didn't just say that!**

**YOU STILL LOVE DYLAN! YOUR MEANT TO BE WITH DYLAN**

**after mentally shooting my self marcus was speaking to me**

"Santana will you get me a drink?"

"Whats wrong with your legs?" I looked at him

"Ill get you one baby" Blaze kissed him then walked off

The next thing i knew Marcus is trying to kiss me

"Get the Fuck off me!"

"Whoa Girl" Marcus swayed

"Don't fucking touch me" Then i walked off

My feet were hurting from walking in my boots all day, i was walking up to the house and i heard my dad playing the piano

i decided to just stand there and listen.

I walked into the house and He was just standing there looking at me

"Im going to bed" then i walked up the stairs. I slammed the door shut and was about to take my top off and then i heard a noise

"Before i get totally creeped out you should know im in here!" The ass couldn't of spoke any faster

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

"THIS IS OUR ROOM IF YOU WANT TO GO AN SLEEP WITH DAD THATS FINE" He sat up "Hey San?"

"What?"

"Don't get mad okay can you just be a little nicer to dad?" i frowned

**Nicer to dad? Bitch should be happy im here.**

"i just really don't wanna loose him again"

"Did you not see his face when he saw you here? He is so excited Jonah you never lost dad okay?" i half smiled

"You never lost him an you never will"

I walked down stairs in search of something to eat

"Santana can i talk to you?" there he was still playing his piano

"Sure.." i sighed an sat down

"Where were you?!"

"Out.."

"Well its almost one o'clock" He looked at his watch

**Sure so now you care**

"Oh you don't have to wait up for me dad im not twelve"

"I wasn't worried about you when you was twelve"

"Oh now you are?" I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised and my head cocked to the side

"If your gonna be here…" I cut him off

"WELL I DONT WANT TO BE HERE DAD" i walked over to him "Thats just it I. DONT. WANT. TO. BE. HERE. Is that not obvious?"

"yeah.. Lets make the best of it okay?"

"Are you gonna play? Are you going to play because if you are im sleeping outside." i shut the lid on the piano

"Congratulations on getting into Juliard"

"Im not going"

"thats a mistake"

"you and mom would know all about those huh dad?"

"THATS ENOUGH" His voice boomed

* * *

Cliff hanger

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

more tomorrow my little ducks xo


	3. Chapter 3

HI DUCKIES! so i woke up like 10 minutes ago:) and i checked the views and this stories had 143 views!

143 is my favourite number, bc it also means I Love You:')

Also i changed the Name of Santanas girlfriend idk why i put it as Dylan :s Its now Dani bc it makes more sense

Bold is Santana's thoughts

Underlined is Brittany's thoughts

Ill also put when ive changed the pov:)

* * *

_Stalk Much?_

**Santana's Pov**

The next morning i rushed out to get out of this hell hole im suppose to call a house and found a little coffee shop.

**So im trying to read my book and then there she is as pretty as ever**

"Hey" She smiled

"Wow its hard to recognise you wearing clothes"

"Ouch that hurts right here" She pointed to her heart

"oh well ill see you around"

"yeah i hope i do…but when i do see you what should i call you?"

"Santana"

Santana a beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl.

"Hello? um yeah im calling about turtle eggs out side my house… sure ill hold"

"what are you smiling at? dad"

"nothing"

"Well its weird"

* * *

_Turtle Eggs and Awkward Conversations_

**Santana fucking Lopez is sleeping outside to protect turtle eggs oh Dani if you could see me now.**

"Um hello?"

"Shit" i rolled out of the chair "you work for the aquarium? i thought you were a mechanic?"

"i volunteer there"

"Well i rang yesterday! i slept out here all night.."

"you slept out here all night?"

**Fucking typical she shows up and im here looking like this.**

"No my hair looks this good on its own"

"Well i wasn't going to mention the hair but ohh"

Her hair still looks good... Brittany stop thinking about her like that! She hates you.

"I built that" i pointed to the turned over cart

"Well it wouldn't of protected the turtles because when they hatch they would be stuck and starve to death…"

"I ONLY TRIED TO FUCKING HELP OKAY." And then i walked off

"Goodbye Santana" She laughed at me

* * *

_Busted yet again..._

**Is that Blaze? why did she ignore me?**

"Blaze?" "Hey, Blaze" i tapped her shoulder

"Stay away from him"

"WHAT?! HE CAME ON TO ME"

"i saw you flirting with him"

"Nah you have this all wrong" i followed her out of the store only to get stopped by the beeper

"Excuse me miss? im gonna have to check your purse"

"Fine" Then he pulled out a bracelet with the tag still on it, i looked out at Blaze and she just waved at me smiled then walked off

**THAT FUCKING BITCH WHEN I FUCKING SEE HER ILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS NO MAY GUSTA!**

Then Ass wipe and Dad came to pick me up

**Yay...**

"Wait until mom hears about this"

"SHUT UP ASS WIPE"

"Santana don't speak to your brother that way"

Then i stormed inside and started to pack my things

"What are you doing?"

"Im going home"

"Dad just let her go, d'ya know we had a really nice day an you ruined it LET HER GO"

"How am i ment to respond Santana? am i supposed to tell you its okay to be brought home by the police?"

"I WANT YOU TO BELIEVE ME, but obviously you cant do that…"

I Just carried on packing up all of my things

"I Did it in New York i stole something and i don't need you to tell me its wrong because i know that…but i didn't do it here"

"The store owner is a friend of mine ill talk to him"

* * *

_Turtle eggs and_ sleepovers

I sat outside trying to read my book and i heard someone walk over

"Evening" She sat down unpacking some things from her bag.

"Are you moving in?" I said sarcastically

"Hey if im gonna sleep here i need something to scare of racoons they don't like bright lights or music"

"Your planning on sleeping here?" i asked shocked

"Well, the town an i got together and decided we couldn't take another one of your bad hair days"

"Oh really?" She just laughed

"So the word is your from New York? its a small town people talk don't worry princess"

**She didn't just call me Princess?**

Really Britt? 'Princess'?

"I got accepted into columbia in the fall who knows we might be neighbours" she didn't stop looking at me "So what are you doing over here?"

"My mom shipped me an my brother to my dads for the summer, so i could babysit turtle eggs whilst a bad volleyball player and an aquarium volunteer hits on me every five seconds"

"Now who's talkin?"

"Since were on the subject, im not hitting on you… seriously im engaged to be married" she looked at me for 3 seconds then started laughing

**YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!**

She is too easy

"What is the matter with you?!" I hit her with my book

"Im sorry"

We sat with my legs lay across hers looking at each other hoping the other didn't see

then it had to be ruined

"Good evening" she shot up

"Hello Sir"

"Hey do you mind?" he moved her chair

"uh no" She looked at me then looked down

He moved it to the other side of the turtle eggs

**WAY TO FUCKING CLIT BLOCK DAD.**

She had her legs on me! Why would i try anything? She hates me!

And I just sat there hiding my face as he drew a line in-between the sand to separate us

"Uh Yes Sir, I understand Sir" Then my dad just walked away

* * *

_Soldiers _

**BRITTS P.O.V**

"Uh hello.."

"Don't hello me i need your name soldier" A young boy who looked like Santana said

"Im Brittany, you are?"

This boy is totally cute. In a non weird way

"Private Lopez… The commanding officer sent me out with rations, unfortunately its vegetarian but personally id rather eat sand"

"Thanks for the tip bro" He saluted and then shuffled off

**Seeing Britt with kids made her even hotter if that was possible**

"Oh Hey um id better get going im supposed to be at the aquarium"

I Dont want to leave you...

**Please dont leave me..**

"me too"

"Your being hard again.. seriously Santana your reading shakespeare your looking after sea turtles this closed in acts not working'" I just smiled

"Lets try this again…Last night was fun" she held out her hand

"Best first date in my life"

"IT was not a date"

"But we can make it one, if you don't mind coming to work with me" I winked at he

And then we went to the aquarium

* * *

_Our perfect first Date_

**SANTANAS P.O.V**

It was horrible leaving Britt but she told be to go and stand an wait by one of the tanks and about 5 minutes later there she was with a mask on and a wetsuit on the other side of the tank smiling at me, then she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote '_IS IT A DATE YET?'_

**It can definatley be a first Date**

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled and she did the same she waved at me and swam away.

I met her at the top of the tank

"Its kinda cool huh?" she took her mask off

"Its incredible Its so big"

"Try cleaning it"

"It must be amazing swimming with all the fish"

"You should try it" she swam closer

"Maybe one day i will"

"Yeah.. C'mon" She held out her hand and pulled me in

I panicked for like a second then she wrapped her arms around me

"Im gonna kill you" I dunked her head under the water

* * *

_VolleyBall and B__each Bitches_

**SANTANA's POV**

We decided to go to the beach then a boy with a mohawk came over

"Britt Dude where you been?"

"Im sorry man, she's a klutz she fell in the tank like 5 times"

"That is not true" I pushed her

**You pushed me in asshole**

Im sorry i pulled you in...

"Santana this is Puck" Some girls were looking at us "Would you grab me a water?" She kissed my cheek

"Fine… Ill be back in a minute" The girls who were looking at us ran over to me as i whent to go and get her water

"Wet hair? let me guess she took you to the tank? and put on the underwater fish girl show for ya'?" i just looked at her "Were you impressed?"

"Do i know you?" i asked

"Im a friend of Britt's she makes us all feel special for a little while" I just walked away

**Bitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Ducks, Ive finished this story upto where the film ends, idk if ill carry it on yet:S hmm we shall see theres more chapters after this anyways. Its been like 2/3 hours since i last checked this and ive had 200+ views GO TEAM UNICORN!_

**_Bold Is Santana's thoughts_**

_Underlined it Brittany's thoughts_

Ill add in the Pov's:)

* * *

_Leave me alone_

**Santana's POV**_  
_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hey you never came back for me" I slammed the door in her face

**Leave me the fuck alone**

What have i done?

"Santana?" I hit the door

"Just go away"

"Whats wrong?" I hit the door again

"JUST GO AWAY"

"Santana what happened?" I walked into my room and slammed the door shut

"Santana?"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

**_BRITT'S POV_**

The second time i knocked her dad opened the door

"Im sorry Sir could you please tell me whats going on?" He just looked at me

"Well that would mean i have to understand how the female brain works, but if you'd like to come in an be clueless together your more than welcome"

"Its okay Ill just wait out here…" he shut the door

I decided to go and sit by the turtles and think about why she is pissed at me

**SANTANAS POV**

I overheard Jonah say

"She's not my Girlfriend She's Her's"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND EITHER

"A dollar she'll stay out there all night" Jonah betted

"A dollar? Okay your on lets make it interesting Two Dollars"

I decided to go out and i heard them talking about Turtles eating Britt

"What is wrong with you two?"

I stormed over to her

"You need to leave Britt your freaking' out my little brother"

"Not till you tell me what happened, was it Rachel? I saw you two talkin' what did she say?"

"Just leave alright Britt?" I walked away

"Tell me what she said to you" She followed me

"Brittany I did not come here for some stupid summer romance with some stupid local girl that has done this with a thousand other girls!"

"WHAT?" She looked so upset

"Rachel told me about all the girls you've been with" She just shook her head

"So i don't want to be just that girl from summer 2013 Going on the same date doing the exact same thing as you've done so many times" I looked at her

"So i think thats better if we just end it"

"End it?" She looked at me "End what?" "Santana Yes alright, i dated other guys and girls before i met you, but thats the point it was before i met you, how was i supposed to know i was gonna meet you? How can you be mad at that?"

"Brittany Don't you dare make this about me you an i both know this is not my fault."

Then she kissed me

It was breath taking, I've never kissed someone like that before it was completely different to anything else.

**BRITTANY IS KISSING ME SHIT**

WHY ISNT SHE KISSING BACK?

**KISS HER BACK EINSTEIN**

NEVERMIND SHES SUCH A GOOD KISSER

**HOLY SHIT BRITT CAN KISS**

HER LIPS ARE SO SOFT

**OUR LIPS FIT PERFECTLY TOGETHER **

We both pulled away at the same time and just rested our foreheads on each other

"Your not like the other girls" Then she kissed me again

* * *

Short-ish chapter, it took me so long to write bc of stopping and starting the film

Reviews mean lots:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Unicorns!

In this Chapter Santana&Britt are all fluff.

Its Wednesday that means i have to go and sort out my lovley Horsey after ive finished uploading this:) But it also means that i only have 2 more days until the weekend then i have to go back to school:(

Can you hear me crying? Anyways

Santana's thoughts are bold

Brittany's are underlined

Sorry if ive spelt anything wrong in this whole story i cant spell :S Spell check is my bestie but idk if i should trust her

Louie xo

* * *

_Ocean's and Fluff_

**Santana's Pov**

We decided to go to the beach and for a walk in the ocean

I pushed her first and she nearly fell face first into the water she grabbed me from behind and pushed me down so that my nose was almost touching the water

"BRITTANY DONT YOU DARE"

**Im going to have a panic attack**

She's Cute when she panics, Actually shes cute all the time...

"Why shouldn't I?" She laughed, and her laugh was like an angels laugh

"Because you don't want to kill me" So she pulled me up quickly kissed me then put me in the same position as before then pushed me in i grabbed her and forced her down with me.

She picked me up bridal style and spun me round and round before she could say anything i had my lips crashed onto mine and i was pulling her collar on her shirt forcing her to carry on kissing me.

The next day we found shells and she lay me down and put the shells around my body she kissed me then ran away.

We ended up sitting in the back of her red chevy pick-up truck and she wrote "Forever" on the tips of my converse

* * *

_Dont leave..._

**_Santana's POV_**

**Monday**

Then it was monday and the weekend couldn't of gone more perfect, but monday meant that Brittany had to work

"I have to go to work..." She seemed sad

**Please dont leave me**

I dont want to leave you

"Would you come to work with me?"

"Of course" I kissed her quick

At the end of her shift we decided to go and swim in the tank. spinning and blowing each other kisses.

She dropped me off back at home and she walked me up to the front porch

"Do you have to go?" i whined

"Yes.. but only until tomorrow and ill come and pick you up okay?"

"Okay" I pouted

She kissed me and then went back to her truck

I waved her off and watched her drive down the road

* * *

_Truck Rides and Mud Fights_

**SANTANA'S Pov**

**Tuesday**

She came and picked me up as promised and took me to a part of town where the forest meets the beach, she picked me up and sat me on a part of one of the tree's

then she pulled a switch blade knife out

"I can't believe your carving our names into a tree"

"sush" she smiled and carried on carving

"Whats your middle initial?" she looked up at me

"Im not telling you!"

"This is really lame"

"M"

"M" She smiled and carried on

We were driving back into town with the radio on and 'She Will Be Loved' By Maroon5 came on after Brittany channel surfing all of the radio stations

"I like this song" I smiled at her

"oh kay" she left it on wrapped her free hand round my shoulders and i began to sing to her

And she just looked at me and back at the road

"what?" i giggled

"WOW you can really sing there anything' else i don't know about you? Huh?" She pushed me playfully and i just kissed her cheek

She tried to sing for me

"No!" i laughed

**The sound of your voice would make the angels cry**

Am I really singing for this Girl?

"Just go with it we got it"

_look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while..._

_And She will be loved_

**She really couldn't sing, but it was so cute her trying**

"where are we going?"

"Just a little short cut trust me"

"I have to trust you your driving!"

**We're gonna die! We're Gonna die!**

We might Die...

Then we got stuck

"How you doing out there?"

"Real good"

"Its getting kinda dark, this is the part where the men with the chainsaws come out an cut us into tiny pieces"

"Could you just give it some gas please?"

"Sure" I gave it gas and it caused her to get covered in mud. I just laughed

You bitch you totally did that on purpose

**Holy shit, what did i do**

Then she walked over to me opened the door and gave me a huge hug covering me in mud, then we had a mud fight which lead to us kissing.

"Britt I am serious, im not meeting your family for the first time looking like this"

"Hey i look worse and its fine there not home, becides im not taking you to the movies like that" She looked at me with her eyebrows raised "I have a reputation to maintain" she Laughed

"WOW such a charmer"

* * *

_Meeting Her mom_

**Santana's Pov**

We drove unto these gates and She pressed a button

"Hello George"

"Hello Brittany" Then the gates opened

"Where are we going?! Who's George?"

We drove up the long driveway

**Where is she taking me?**

Relax girl, Im not a mass murder

"Britt where are we Graceland?" She just carried on driving "Wait do you work here too?"

She stopped the truck outside of this huge house and i mean HUGE house

"This is your house? You live here?! Your rich? Britt you told me your dad owned a brick shop."

"He does he just happens to own three hundred more just like it"

"n..n..no i am not going in there"

Shes so stuborn

"Yes you are" She picked me up

"What if somebody see's me?" I held onto the car door

"Let go"

"You let go" I laughed "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference does it make?"

Then a woman in a white dress was stood at the top of the stairs

"Hello…"

"Mom…. I thought you and dad were goin' out"

"We decided to come back early"

"This is Santana" I smiled Stood there covered in mud

"Hi!"

"Perhaps you should hose off in back" Then she walked back into the house

Britt took me to the back of the house and turned the hose on after taking her top of to reveal a bikini

"Do you always wear Bikini's?"

"Its a Californian thing" She winked and hosed me

"Here do my hair"

"These are Britt's sisters they should fit you" Britts mom passed me the clothes

"Thank you Mam"

"Here turn around"

"Shittt thats cold"

* * *

_Awkward Conversations_

**Santana's Pov**

We were sitting in the dinning room with Britt's Mom and Dad

"Its a family tradition to go to collage, both my parents went to vandergale" The blonde woman said

"Tom and I met there didn't we Tom?"

"Sure did!" His dad smiled at me

"And now our Brittany will be going there swell! where will you be going Santana?" She asked

"Im not going anywhere, i mean i don't have anywhere planned for me" Britts mom just looked at me in disgust

"I just haven figured out the whole collage thing yet"

**You and your big ass mouth, Sweet move Santana**

"Britt pass Santana some roast beef!"

Shes vegetarian Dad. I Told you this...

"Um no Thank you"

"Remember i told you Santana is a vegetarian?"

"hmm really?" Her Dad looked really confused... just how Brittany looks sometimes

"Yeah"

"Why?" her dad questioned

"Just reasons"

"Well she's a lot prettier than you described her Britt!"

Is this a game of 21 questions? I dont see the little robot ball

"Thank you Dad"

"You bringing her to the wedding?" I just looked at Britt "Oh she didn't tell you? His sisters getting married in a couple weeks!"

"No i don't think you did mention that Britt" I smiled smugly

"Would you like to come?"

Well done DAD

"Britt your sister told me that you were bringing Rachel I sent out her invitation just yesterday"

**RACHEL?! YOUR TAKING FUCKING RACHEL?!**

Thanks mom.

* * *

Opening up

**Britt's Pov**

"Santana this is silly" I followed her

"Drop it Britt" She carried on walking off

"I cant drop it your mad"

Wait is she mad with me?

"Im not mad"

"Your Mad"

**I Have every right to be mad.**

"No im not...If you want to go to your sisters wedding with your EX girlfriend its fine"

"No its not fine"

I Dont like Rachel, I love you.

"Honestly its not a big deal because i don't want to go to some stupid wedding where i don't know anybody anyway"

**It was a big deal, i don't want you to be with anybody else, dancing with anybody else because i want to be all of those things**

"Look Britt we don't have to do this"

"What do you mean?"

Are you breaking up with me?

"Maybe you should date someone more suited to your life style y'know with her own rich parents Her own perfect mansion"

"Santana there is nothing perfect about that house can you not see that? The only time it was perfect was when you were there"

**Did she really just say that?**

I Really just said that.

"I Had a brother Caleb he died last year"

"How?"

**Santana Marie Lopez your a horrible person who is going to hell.**

"Car accident, my mom was driving, Caleb and i in the back seat goofin' around being idiots, she turned around to tell us to stop she lost control of the car… he was killed instantly" Tears welled up in my eyes

"Its just so hard to feel happy in that house, thats why i didn't invite you to the wedding, i went out with all those girls trying to feel something again.. non of them make me feel the way you do Santana…. I cant loose you" She just hugged me like she never wanted to let her go

"I love you Brittany"

"I love you too"

"An since you asked, there is something you don't know about me"

She took me to the piano sitting in my garage

She tied her hair back and began to play for me

And she just kissed me

I drove me home and walked me to the porch and i watched her drive off

* * *

_Telling Dad_

**Santana's Pov**

I walked into the house

"I played today" My dad smiled

"How did it feel"

"like i never stopped"

"Lets talk" my dad tried to make an effort "You like this girl? You like her a lot?"

"I like her more than a lot"

* * *

_Volleyball and Bitches_

**Santana's pov**

**Wednesday**

It was Britts beach volleyball tournament obviously i was going to go just because im the supportive girlfriend, and i get to see Brittany in a bikini and some really short shorts

"DAD! Over here!" Thats when i Saw Rachel with Brittany and i mean the girl was all over **MY **girlfriend but then i saw Britt point over to me and smile then Rachel stormed off

"Oh look a shoplifter and an arsonist" I turned around ready to go all lima heights and it was Rachel yet again just trying to piss me off "Oh im sorry did you not know about your Dad and the Church?"

"KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME BRITT" Puck shouted then ran to the other side of the court

The Game was going really well for Britt and Puck.

At the end of the match when Britt and Puck won She came over and Picked me up and spun me around.


	6. Chapter 6

Busy! Busy! Busy! Horses are awkward:) Seasons of love just came on shuffle, im sobbing

Santana's thoughts are bold

Brittany's thoughts are underlined

Puck's Thoughts will be bold&Underlined and ill show the POV's

* * *

_Invitations and Medicine_

**Santana's POV**

Jonah brought an invitation out to the beach with a little note on it saying

'_Santana Better Late Than Never'_

**Finaly.**

I ran to the church and showed my dad

"Well your going to need a dress... I never got to buy you a prom dress" He paused "But you didnt go to that did you?" I just shook my head

"Why do you come here so much?" i asked

**I mean i could understand if it was like a coffee shop but really dad? This old church?**

"I spent half of my childhood here Santani"

"Then why do people say you burnt it down?"

"You heard that?"

"Is it true?"

"Yes"

"I was the last one in here that night i come in here to play the piano the last thing i remember is waking up across the street after the firemen had carried me out"

"How'd it start"

"There were some candles and i was on some medicine my Doctor had given me"

"What medicine? What Doctor?"

**why did you tell me?**

"Santani its okay im fine now"

"Your okay?"

"Yes"

"My dad thinks that he's the one that burned down the church" i sobbed into her shoulder as she held me

"Hey, im sure he didn't do it, its just people talking"

* * *

_Trying to Confess_

**BRITTS POV**

"Hey man can we talk?" I asked Puck as he was working on a car

"Sure"

"Whats up?"

"You gotta come clean about the fire Her father thinks he did it"

"You did not just say that"

"Damn right i just did"

"How long you known this girl?" I Didn't say anything

For god sake Puck

"Yeah you've known me your entire life, and you know if you say ANYTHING to anyone about that night my life is over, that means Quinn wont have anywhere to live and Beth will get taken into care and Quinn will hate you for the rest of her life and so will I, Now im going back to work"

* * *

_Helping a friend_

**Santanas pov**

"I don't have your money Marcus" she cried

"You slut you better give it to me by tomorrow"

"HEY! don't talk to her like that… Blaze are you okay?"

**What the...**

"WERE TALKIN' HERE" He shouted

"BLAZE"

**What just happened?**

"Just G..GO away"

"Get of my car"

"I HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO LIVE MARCUS" she ran after the car "Don't go"

"You don't deserve that Blaze"

"You Don't know me Santana, you don't get it you just don't get it" she cried and i gave her the money my dad had given me earlier today.

* * *

_Cute phone calls with her_

**SANTANA'S POV**

"Britt you should be so proud of me"

"Im always proud of you"

**Stop being cute.**

"Thats cute but today i took Jonah shopping with me for two hours and we didn't kill each other"

"That is something to be proud of" In the background i could here her mom shouting her

"Britt go.."

"I don't have to"

Well i do but i dont want to go

"Yes you do"

"I love you"

"I love you too" and then she put the phone down

* * *

_Weddings and No Funny business_

**SANTANA'S POV**

**Saturday**

"SANTANI BRITTANY IS HERE!" my dad shouted

**Dont panic Santana**

I walked down the stairs wearing the dress Jonah had picked out

Holy shit...

"Wow… You look stunning" She took my hand

"No funny business"

"Um i don't think you can try funny business at a wedding sir"

"You can always try funny business at a wedding"

"hands off okay?"

"Yes sir" She took my hand walked me out to the car opening my door for me

We were sitting at the wedding watching Britts sister get married she took my hand and smiled at me

* * *

_Short conversations_

"Hey Blaze"

"Oh um Hey.. you were right i didn't deserve that i moved out and broke up with him"

"Good for you"

"Thanks"

"Oh well i should get back to work"

"See you around"

* * *

**PUCKS POV**

**Brittany is dancing with that girl i fucking bet she's told her about what i did.**

**Even Britt's mom has told me she doesn't like that girl Brittany is with**

**This is so damn stupid. Where the fuck is Rachel when you need her? **

**She could make Sarah or whatever her name is leave.**

**URG**

* * *

_There's Protective then there is her..._

**Santanas pov**

"Your a good dancer" She kissed me

"And your a good liar"

Not a lie

"Britt come and help me a second?" We walked over to where Marcus had his hands around Blaze's neck

"Wait here" She let go of my hand "Marcus what are you doin' here?"

"Hey why don't you just leave us alone? Rich Girl"

"Britt who are these people?" Her mom looked at me

"I got it Mom"

"You people just think your so much better than everybody else"

"Blaze walk away from him" I shot a death glare at Marcus who still had his hands wrapped around Blaze's neck

"n..n..no" He held onto her

"I told you to stay back there" She looked at me with a weird shine in her eyes

"This is her Sisters wedding for god sakes" Britts mom piped up

Your not helping MOM.

"No you're leaving" Marcus hit Britt but she hit him back

You bastard.

**You bastard.**

Marcus threw a glass of wine over Blaze

and ran to his truck and brought a crowbar out

"HOW BOUT NOW? Your not so big now Huh Pierce?"

"Alright man" Brittany backed away

A crowbar? Really?

"I changed my mind i don't want the ginger slut i want her" He pointed at me

Britt pulled me closer to and put her arm around me

"She seems like she would be fun for the summer"

Hell to the fucking no.

**I swear to god if he even touches me i will go all lima heights**

Then Brittany punched Marcus and got him on the floor beating the shit out of him

"BRITTANY" Her Dads voice boomed

"Britt Thats enough" Brittany's dad pulled her off Marcus and he left with a bloody nose

"Britt, just take the girl home…" her mom sounded pissed "Both of them just clear out" we took Blaze home first an non of us said a word till Blaze got out of the truck

"Thank you Britt" then it was silence

* * *

_Awkward Car Rides and Turtles_

**SANTANA'S POV**

"Well that was fun"

"Yeah i think i finally won your mom over" she laughed

"Guys the turtles are hatching" Jonah jumped around

Brittany kissed me then took my hand an we ran to go an see the turtles

"Why are you shining a light on them?" Jonah asked

"To help them get to the sea" Brittany smiled

"I cant believe that we saved them!" I smiled

"We did chika"

**Why are you so cute?**

I heard coughing i looked around an my dad was on the floor

"DADDY!" we all ran over to him

"CALL 911!"

* * *

_Bad news..._

Alls i remember is sitting in the hospital hallway waiting

**Why him? Why did i have to be such a bitch to him...**

"What you said before are you sure?"

"We'll make him as good as we can but the Cancer has spread to his lungs" the doctor told me

"Santana I want to tell you something, when your father realised how serious this was a couple months ago he asked we stop his medication"

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't be here with you and your brother"

**Why didn't you tell us...**

I walked away into my Dads room

"Santana"

"You lied to me dad."

"No"

"You said you were fine. Your not fine." I started to tear up

**Santana Lopez never cries.**

"Santani"

"That was a Lie"

"I hoped i didn't lie its not the same thing" You could hear the pain in his voice

"Is this why you brought us here this summer?" A tear rolled down my face "Is it? So you wouldn't have to be alone? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Its not what i wanted this time to be about."

"Well it is, it is now daddy" I cried

**I need you Britt**

"This is just another part of our terrific summer"

"not one of the better parts"

"I love you"

"Sweetie i love you too"

* * *

_Looking after Jonah_

**BRITTANYS POV**

"You want some cookies bro?" I gave Jonah some milk and cookies as we waited in the cafeteria

"Why wont anybody tell me whats going on?"

Its to hard for you to understand

"Y'know Jonah i think Santana and your Dad will talk to you as soon as they can"

"Why don't you tell me now Britt?"

"Its complicated"

Santana walked over to us, she had been crying her mascara all down her face and her eyes were red and puffy but she still looked beautiful.

She could wear a trash bag sleep out side every night and still look beautiful

"Can i see him now?"

"Yeah.."


End file.
